Melodious Rose
by lymle300-2
Summary: When their rock band gets discovered by a producer, will RWBY get the fame and money? Or will it come crashing down on them? Will they finally confess to each other? Or will all those feelings die out? They can't stop now, they have finally made it. haven't they? Modern Rock Band AU. Normal pairs for now, but I haven't decided yet, so it can go anywhere. T for language, to be safe.
1. She's a Silver Lining

**Heya everyone! I am sooo sorry for always taking so long with these chaps and stories, I know how horrible of a person I am. But here is a new story I am going to start. I haven't decided if I am going to make this a full story or just a one-shot. I know what you are thinking "Where the hell is the next chapter to Our Own Story or Lonely White Rose?!" But don't worry, I will get to those. However this AU idea just came into my head and I must use it, so here we are with the start of **_**Melodious Rose!**_** Lets see if anyone knows the song they play.**

"Are we good Yang?"

"Everything's set, Rubes. Whenever you're ready."

"Then we should get started."

"You seem a bit antsy, Weiss."

"You would too if it were your first show with a new band, Blake."

"Alright, alright, enough of that. We need to get going if we are going to keep to schedule."

"Hell yea! Lets go, come on!"

The four started making their way out as Jaune caught up with them.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I needed a few extra minutes setting up."

"It's fine Jaune, lets go."

The front-runner, lead singer and Rhythm Guitarist of the band, Ruby, had ushered their pianist, Jaune out onto the stage with the rest of the team. Blake, the quiet bassist, took up her spot on the left side of the stage, with Weiss, the new Lead Guitarist making her way to the right end. The final band mate, Yang, made her way out to her huge drum set, picking up the 2 wooden sticks she left on top.

Today's venue was Junior's, a popular local bar and nightclub that had live shows going most days. It wasn't always as packed, but tonight was a full house. Everyone in town knew about RWBY, since they were the best local band they had. With a packed crowd getting ravenous for the show to start, Ruby came up to the mic to greet her audience.

"Thank you all for being out here tonight everyone! And thank you to junior, the owner, for offering the gig! Now, are you ready?!"

The crowd went in an uproar to respond.

"If you're ready then lets get started!"

At this point, the huge group of people tightly packed into the club were getting loud, really loud. They couldn't take another second of waiting for the show.

The lights dimmed and the crowd quieted, after a few moments the sound of drums had taken over the silence, followed by the sound of the guitar.

"I'm a puppet on a string"

"Tracy Island,"

"time traveling diamond"

"cutter shaped heartache."

"Come to find ya, fall in some velvet morning."

"Years too late."

"She's a silver lining, lone ranger riding"

"through an open space."

"In my mind when she's not right there beside me."

"I go, crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be."

"And satis-fac-tion feels like a distant memory."

"And I can't, help myself"

"all I, wanna hear her say is are you mi~ine?"

"Are you mi~ine?"

"Are you mi~ine?"

"Are you mi~ine?"

The crowd was having a competition with the band to try and make more noise. After a few minutes the song ended, gaining more and more cheers and yells from their audience. For another hour, they continued to play song after song, making for a great performance. After the show, most of the crowd either left the club, or went to the bar for more drinks. The rest were asking for autographs from the band members and wanting to drink with them, since they got theirs for free as the entertainment.

Being the party animal she was, Yang accepted the invitations to drink. Blake went with her, just to make sure nothing happened, since Yang had a history of getting into drunken bar brawls. Jaune got his cut and left, not being a very social person. Leaving Ruby and Weiss to deal with any others wanting autographs or drinks. However, today had another surprise, other than just a full house.

"Ruby Rose, the decision maker for your band, correct?"

"Yea, and you would be?"

"Oh, excuse my manners, I am Pyrrah Nikos, daughter of a big producer. I am getting into the same business as my father, and I was watching your performance. I think there is some serious talent here, and I wanted to get my foot in the door now, before someone else comes and tries to sign you. If you guys are serious about a career in the industry, give me a call."

Pyrrah gave Ruby her card, before leaving.

"Oh my god, Weiss, can you believe this? We got a shot! We actually have a chance to make a name for ourselves! This is awesome, I have to tell Yang and Blake! Wait, where are they?"

"They went off a while ago. For now its just us. I am generally one to be against it, but we might as well have some celebration drinks."

"Yea! This is the best night ever! I get to perform, I get approached by a producer and I get the chance to drink alone with Weiss. My luck has never been better!"

"What was up with that 'getting to drink alone with Weiss' thing?"

"N-nothing! Lets just have fun tonight!"

_Meanwhile_

The car engine's low humming was interrupted by the dial tone of a phone.

"Helloooo!"

"Hey Nora, put Ren on the phone, I need to talk to him."

"Sure thing Pyrrah! One sec."

Pyrrah could hear that Nora took the phone away from her ear to yell for Ren.

"_Hey Ren! Phone call for you! No it isn't the damn telemarketers, its Pyrrah!"_

A few seconds later, she heard Ren come to the phone.

"Yes, Pyrrah? What could you need at this hour?"

"Look, I know you wanted to settle down with Nora, and you didn't want to take risks with new talent."

"Oh no. No. I can't go spending all my time and money on some undiscovered kids, who may or may not make it big."

"I know that things haven't exactly been good for us with the, groups, that we have brought in, but I think I have something this time. I really see these guys making it big. They have the talent, the look, the motivation, and based on where they were from, I don't think they would ever turn down this sort of opportunity."

"... _Sigh._ I'll think about it, alright? I will get back to you when I have an answer. Until then, I wouldn't make them any promises."

"Thank you so much Ren!"

"You're acting like I already said yes."

"Be honest, you wouldn't 'think about it' unless you were planning on saying yes."

"Just for that, I don't think I will anymore."

"Thanks again, Ren!"

"You are so lucky we have been friends for as long as we have."

Pyrrah hung up, knowing Ren would come through for her. She was thankful that she had such good friends that were willing to help her so much. She never would have made it this far without them to rely on, and she knew it.

_I really, really hope this works out. If it doesn't, I don't think I will be in this business much longer_. _Ugh, I need a drink, or three. Ah, booze, always been there for me._

Deciding the nearest bar was her next stop, Pyrrah went on her way.

**So, I don't know if its just me, but I feel like this is a story that is going to get better as it goes, because I'm sure this first chapter wont be as good as the next (if there is a next, which there most likely will). And if you don't know the song, it was **_**R U Mine **_**by Arctic Monkeys. Great song, great band. Feel free to tell me what you thought of this first chapter, all the feedback I get will help. And if you like this so far, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	2. The View From Heaven

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter for y'all. I didn't think about this until just a day ago, and I knew to myself that if I didn't make this chapter, I could never forgive myself for my crimes against RWBY-manity. Rest in peace Monty, you will be so missed. To see such an amazingly talented person, taken in their prime is so horrible. This chapter is in dedication to Monty Oum.**

_Riing Riing_

"Ugh, who the hell is calling at, ugh, what time is it?... Oh my god its only 9?"

Ruby picked up the phone on her nightstand, not bothering to check the number.

"Yea, who is this?"

"Um, this is Pyrrah Nikos, we met yesterday after your performance."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry, I generally don't get calls this early. So, what did you need?"

"Well, I was calling to see if you had an answer for me on whether or not you and your band be willing to make a deal."

"Oh, uh, could you give us a day or two, maybe?"

"I'm sorry to have to put this on you, but I need an answer now or it may be too late for me to sign you."

"Ah! Really?! Um, uh, yes, yes okay, we will try a deal alright?"

"Great, meet me today with your band ready to play something for us to see what we're working with."

"O-okay then..."

The phone hang up on the stunned Ruby. She hadn't even gotten the chance to ask the location or time.

_Riing Riing_

"A text?"

_Sorry I was in such a rush, Ruby. I almost forgot to give you time and place. The address is 4305 Ironwood ave. Try to be there at 5 PM if you can._

put the phone back down, deciding it would probably be best for her to get up and try telling her band mates about the plan. As she started getting up, she heard a low noise and felt her bed shake a bit.

"Ngh, its too early to get up, just come back to sleep Ruby."

Ruby had remembered her night with Weiss. Although they were both pretty tipsy from their celebrating, they were both okay with this outcome.

"Sorry, I would Weiss, but I got alot of shit that needs taken care of. I still need to try and figure out a way to tell Yang about it without her flipping out."

"Really? I thought your sister would be cool with me and you, you know..."

"Oh! That? that isn't a problem with Yang, its the thing with that producer lady. Apparently now she wants to do a little test run to see if we can actually make this work. But she didn't remember to tell me that it was today, at 5."

"Are you kidding me?! How the hell are we supposed to get an entire gig set up by 5 today?"

"Well, we could just do a repeat of yesterdays show, that would be good enough."

Ruby got off her bed, making her way into the small kitchen of her apartment. Well, more THEIR apartment. Ruby stayed with Yang, and Weiss had a habit of crashing there for many nights. Weiss followed Ruby into the kitchen, were she was now making some toast for the two.

"Yo Rubes, I didn't think you'd be up this early."

Make that for the three.

"I got a phone call this morning and I need to figure a few things out."

"Like what?"

"W-weeeeellll... Last night, after our show, me and Weiss were approached by some producer chick. She gave us her card, and we thought this would be our big break, but she called today and said we need to be in her studio by 5 today, with a set ready, or we lose the chance."

"fucking really? I'm glad we get this chance and all, but you could have given me a little more warning!"

"I'm sorry, alright? I just got the info today. Calm your tits."

"Don't tell me to calm my tits! My tits cant be calmed! These babies are as uncalm as possible."

"Sure Yang.. Anyways, you should go tell Blake about it."

"Why me?"

"Cause she likes you better than us."

"She likes you guys!"

"But she likes YOU more."

"Hehe, you could say I'm really getting that pu-"

"Nope! Stop! Stop right there, not having these cheesy puns this early. I don't care if she is a cat faunus or not."

"Aww, you're no fun Weiss."

"No, she just doesn't have a taste for bad puns, Yang. Its an acquired taste, I just had my entire life to get used to it."

Weiss had then made her way back into the bedroom to get dressed, leaving Yang to talk to Ruby privately.

"Hey Ruby, you gonna be alright today?"

"Yea, I think I'll be fine. Thanks Yang."

"Its alright, I know how much uncle Qrow meant to you. He meant alot to me too. Even after almost a month, it doesn't get much better. But I believe you, you're a strong girl, Rubes."

_Eight Hours Later_

"This is a nice place for a studio."

"Yea, you would never be able to tell from the outside."

Ruby rang the doorbell, which made the 3-story building even more like a house. after a few minutes, a familiar redheaded woman came from behind the door.

"Ah, good to see you all made it! This way please."

As the five made their way through the building, which looked more and more like someones home the more they went, they started questioning if this was a studio or not.

"Alright, the recording studio is down these stairs."

The group made their way down the staircase, now mostly sure this is someone's home.

"Down here is where you would be recording all your songs. I would like you all meet Lie Ren, and his Fiance, Nora Valkyrie. They have been some of my best friends for a long time. Ren is very good with his equipment, and Nora assists him with anything he is doing. She is also an amazing violinist."

Ren stood from his chair to greet them all and usher them into the recording booth. Once they were inside, Ren started speaking through the intercom in the ceiling.

"Alright, now this is just to get a baseline of what its going to be like working with you guys, so just give me a few songs, and we'll see how it goes."

The band had started the same performance from yesterday, getting through about 3 songs before Ren stopped them again.

"That was good, but I want to see how much diversity you have with your music. You can obviously play this type of rock well, but can you play anything else?"

Ruby thought for a moment before consulting her band mates. After their huddle, she responded to Ren.

"Is there any ways we could get Nora's help with this one?"

"Well, its up to her."

Nora almost pushed Ren out of his chair to talk into the mic.

"Nooooooo problem! i just need the sheet music, and I can play it."

Nora made her way into the recording booth with violin in hand.

"I have it saved on my phone here, in case we ever found someone to fill the role."

After Nora studied the phone for a few minutes, she placed it down in front of her so she could read it while she played. Once everyone was ready, the guitars started playing, followed by the violin, then Ruby's singing.

"I'm just so tired."

"Won't you sing me to sleep?"

"And fly through my dreams."

"So I can hitch a ride with you tonight."

"And get away from this place."

"Have a new name and face."

"It just ain't the same without you in my life."

"Late night drives"

"All alone in my car."

"I can't help but start"

"Singing lines from all our favorite songs."

"And melodies in the air"

"Singing 'life just ain't fair'"

"Sometimes I still just can't believe your gone."

"And I'm sure the view from heaven"

"Beats the hell out of mine here."

"And if we all believe in heaven"

"Maybe we'll make it through one more year,"

"Down here."

Their song finished a couple of minutes later. Ruby was holding back for a while, but after the end of the song, some tears and sobs started making their way out, alarming everyone else.

"Are you okay Ruby? Whats wrong?"

Weiss knelt down, trying to console Ruby and calm her down. after a few minutes her comforting the younger girl, Yang stood up from Ruby's side to explain the sudden outburst.

"Look, umm, about two and a half weeks ago, our uncle Qrow died. He was like a father to us. We were all really close, and when Ruby and I got the news, it hurt really bad. We started playing this song to remember him, but we never performed it for anyone other than just us."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Yang. Is she going to be okay?"

"Y-yea, Pyrrah, I'll be f-fine."

Ruby made her way up onto her feet with Weiss' help, regaining her composure.

"Well, is that all you needed?"

"Yes, that should be good for today. Feel free to come over whenever to practice, or even just hang out. Me and Nora are here most of the time."

"Thanks Ren, we'll be going now."

"I will get back to you as soon as I can set you up with a gig."

The five band members left Ren and Nora's house, making their way home. Blake going to her own apartment and Jaune to his own home. Ruby and Yang went home like normal, but Weiss went with them to comfort Ruby. Their last normal, calm night, before the storm approaches. The five friends had no way to predict what would happen from then on...

**Ooohhh, foreboding ending. Those are always nice. And if you didn't know that song, it was **_**View From Heaven**_** by Yellowcard. Again, please rest in peace Monty, your work will keep going. Through all the fanfictions posted on this site, and hopefully, the show once again. Thanks for reading everybody, and if you liked this sad memorial, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	3. Face Everything and Rise

**Hello again peoples! Here we got chap 3, and I forgot to mention a few things last time;**

**The first, that I myself have never really had too much band experience (Except for a bassist stepbrother), but I do play a bit of acoustic guitar and drums. So if there are some inequalities between this and real bands' experiences, that's probably why.**

**The second, is that I wanted to give another shout out to the awesome Phoenix Commander for helping me with my motivation problem and getting me back on track. If he hadn't msg'd me, this may not even be a story right now. You are really cool man, thanks sooo much for your help. He's got a few great stories of his own, so you should check him out if you want, it definitely wouldn't be a waste of time.**

**But enough about my bad memory, here is chapter 3!**

Ruby had been sitting on the couch in the living room, pondering their future with this new opportunity. More specifically, the opportunities they will have now that they can get bigger and better gigs, with more chances of getting BIG chances. She settled the dispute with herself by deciding to call Pyrrah.

_Riing Riing_

"Hello?"

"Hey Pyrrah, its Ruby."

"Oh hey Ruby, what do you need?"

"Well, I wanted to know if we could meet up today and talk about something."

"Sure, meet me at Junior's."

Ruby hung up, getting her shoes on and starting the small trek to Junior's. Once she got there, she noticed Pyrrah at the bar.

"So, what did you n-need Ruby?"

"Uh, are you alright?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine."

"Well, I was thinking about whats going to happen for us once we start getting bigger gigs."

"What do you m-mean?"

"Well, what if we get a really big opportunity that could really jump us up in our career? How do you think that would go?"

"NO! You can't leave me! I'm helping you guys out big here, you can't just leave me out like this, please."

"Woah, Pyrrah, are you drunk?"

"N-no, I'm only half drunk, but you can't just leave me like this, you guys are my last chance. If you left me, I'm done. I'm out of this business, gone checked off."

"You're a great producer, I'm sure you could find some more talent."

"No you don't understand Ruby, I mean Done, Dead, Offed, D-O-N-E Fucked!"

"Settle down Pyrrah. What do you mean, 'dead'?"

"I mean I owe alot of people alot of money, and if I don't get their money soon, I am screwed. I'm not some big time producer, alright? I may be the daughter of one, but he isn't helping me, he isn't giving me money, I'm on my own."

"Alright, alright, we'll stay with you. Just, don't freak out on me."

"Alright, I-I'm sorry Ruby, I should have told you before, but this is my only chance. Remember, you guys have a show tonight, its kinda small, but its some good money, and a chance to get your name out."

"We'll be there, don't worry."

Ruby left the club, heading back to her small apartment. She knew Yang wouldn't be home yet. Yang was a very, very social person, so she didn't spend all that much time at home. When Ruby opened the door, she saw Weiss, sitting on the same couch she had sat on before she left. Weiss had her phone in her hand, with her head down.

"Weiss, didn't know you were coming this early. Whats wrong? You look down."

Startled by Ruby's sudden entrance, Weiss stammered with her statement a bit.

"O-oh, n-nothing, its nothing."

"Weiss, you don't get nervous like that unless somethings wrong."

"Its alright, really, I don't need to bother you with it."

"Come on Weiss, don't you think I am close enough to you by now to trust me with these kinds of things? What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't get mixed into it?"

Ruby clasped her hands over her mouth, not realizing that she had unwillingly called Weiss her girlfriend.

"My girlfriend, Ruby. Has a nice ring to it."

Weiss seemed to not be phased by it at all, more like she had been expecting it for some time.

"Well, if you really want to know Ruby, I got a call... From my mother."

"Oh..."

Ruby had known about her 'relationship' with her mother. She had tried keeping Weiss' mind off it when she started thinking about it, but she can't with this situation.

"She told me she wanted me to start coming home again. I told her that I had a place to stay and she told me it didn't matter. I can only assume that now that Winter is overseas, she wants me to sign away my inheritance to her."

Weiss' older sister, Winter, had been overseeing their inheritance after their father died. By that time, though, their stepmother had married him and expected money. When she found out that Weiss' father hadn't added her in his will, she started going after his daughters for it.

"Why is Winter gone? I thought they had stationed her here."

"I don't know how it works, but she had to be deployed overseas. The military doesn't exactly explain much to civilians, but that's all I really know."

"Well, don't worry about your mother, you don't NEED to go anywhere, and I could just help you ignore her."

Ruby laid a kiss on Weiss' lips, slightly surprising the girl. They both had smiles after that, deciding not to let it get to them. Weiss put her phone back into her pocket as Yang walked through.

"Hey Yang!"

"Yo Rubes, whats going on? I heard you guys talking about something through the door."

"Oh, its just some of my family problems."

"Well don't worry, anyone comes round here looking for trouble with my sisters girlfriend, I'll put 'em flat on their asses!"

"Haha, thanks Yang. But I don't think I'll need you to do that, its just my passive aggressive mother."

"Still, I'd knock her on her ass."

"Its almost time for us to get going though."

"Yea, I'll call up Blake and Jaune."

After another hour and a half, the five met at Atlas, a somewhat big bar known for showcasing local talent. It took them a half hour to set everything up, and test the equipment. They had been practicing a few new songs as well as their normal set. They hoped that their performances would be awesome enough to get them some popularity and recognition, so they always worked on new things to make their shows unique every time.

"Alright How you all doing tonight?"

The audience responded with mixed murmurs of their moods. None of it was actually audible.

"Lets get this show started then!"

The guitar started a steady rhythm with Ruby singing.

"The Streets crawl with a deadly omen."

"Outside I see a world that's broken."

"I can't breathe,"

"My heart is choking."

"I need a cure for this life I've chosen."

"My pain"

"Is a blessing in disguise."

"I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife."

"My pain,"

"My pain"

"Is a blessing in disguise."

"I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife!"

"I will, face everything and rise!"

"Never gonna quit until I die!"

"Angels, keep falling from the sky!"

"I'll take your broken wings and learn to fly!"

"I will, face everything and rise!"

Their new song had pleased the audience, garnering them more cheers and yells from their crowd. They had never performed the song before, but they were confident it went over well. Out of all the shows they had done, this one had been their biggest so far, netting their biggest payout as well.

"You guys put on a great show tonight!"

"Thanks Pyrrah, we try our best."

"Pyrrah!"

Pyrrah turned to see who this new voice belonged to, before she realized how familiar it was to her.

"Roman?! W-what are you doing here?"

"Come to see if you have my money yet. You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Look, Roman, I don't have it right now, but give me a little more time and I can get it for you! I'm working to get it right away!"

"Well, you have a little more time, so I'll leave you for now. No reason making a scene, is there?"

"N-no, there isn't."

"Good seeing you again, Pyrrah. You as well, Blake."

"Fuck off Torchwick."

"Gotten feistier since last time have you?"

Roman left laughing. Leaving the 6 to take in the message he had given.

"Pyrrah, how do you know torchwick?"

"I told you, I owe alot of money to alot of bad people. More like I told Ruby, but I thought she might tell you guys. But the better question is, how do YOU know him, Blake?..."

**Cliffhanger! How is Blake associated with Roman? What is the White Fang like in this universe? Stay tuned to find out, in due time. I like the direction this is going in, though. And if you do to, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	4. In Pieces

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 4, things start to get interesting with Roman making an appearance. Also, I swear I will get to updating 'Our own story'. Eventually...**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

"The real question is how do YOU know Roman, Blake?"

The 5 looked to Blake for her answer. She took a few minutes to think of her response, looking for the right way to say what was on her mind.

"W-well, back before I met you guys, I did have a past. It wasn't one I was proud of, or that I liked, but it was my only real choice."

"What are you talking about Blake? Come on, just say it!"

"I'm getting to it, Yang! I used to be part of the White Fang, alright? I was alone, no one to take care of me, no one to help, no food, no shelter. I was alone on the streets, and I turned to the White Fang to survive. Back when they just stood for peaceful equality between humans and faunus, I agreed with their mission. But once Roman took control, its been violent and horrible. I left, because that wasn't what I wanted! I wanted equality, not violence!"

"Okay, we believe you Blake. Just, calm down."

Blake took a few deep breaths in to calm herself. They all knew that she got worked up when she talked about her past, but they never knew about her joining the White Fang.

"So, what are we going to do about Roman?"

"Don't worry Pyrrah, we'll figure something out."

"Thanks Ruby, at least with you guys here, I have a chance."

The door opened, letting in the cold air of the outside. Weiss was the first to look over, coincidentally, only to see the one thing she never wished to see at a venue.

"Margret?! What are you doing here?"

"Weiss... Aren't you glad to see your mother? I know you haven't been telling me where you played, but when I found out I just knew I had to see my own daughter's performance."

"Really? Your daughter? So 5 years of not even acknowledging me, now I'm your daughter?"

"Oh, come now, don't be like that."

"Hey Yang, remember when we were talking earlier? About laying her flat on her ass?"

"Why yes, Weiss, I do..."

Yang started cracking her knuckles and moving towards Weiss' step mother. Causing her to flinch and move back.

"Ugh, stay away from me, you barbarian!"

"I could say the same to you. No matter how much you try to muscle me out of what my father passed down to me, you aren't even getting close."

"Trying to muscle you out? Oh no, you've got it wrong. I wouldn't be muscling anyone out of anything. But do you really think that you could be in control of so much money, and no one would pay any mind to your lifestyle? Remember, I will do what I have to, to make sure I get what is rightfully mine."

She had left just after finishing her statement, not wanting to give Yang the chance to attack her. Even though the mood had just started getting better, it was just as quickly brought back down.

"Well... That was a thing..."

"You said it Pyrrah, I think I have seen enough drama for one night, I'll see you guys later."

Jaune had made a point to not get involved with other people's affairs, but with this was getting to be too much. He quickly made his way out, hoping not to run into anything else too dramatic that night.

"We should start heading out too. Later, Pyrrah."

With that, The four friends made their way out, leaving Pyrrah on her own in the bar.

"Well, its a bar, and I could use a drink."

Pyrrah, giving herself justification to start binge drinking again, made her way to the bar counter. Of course, with guys trying to hit on her. Specifically a man named Cardin, who ended up getting her surprisingly strong fist in his face after a particularly bad comment about her body.

About an hour and a half later, the now incredibly drunk Pyrrah stumbled out the door. Having being cut off by the bartender and having no way home, the rational side in her somehow managed to get her to call Ren to ask fora ride.

_Riing Riing_

_Hello?_

"Hey Ren, its m-me, Pyrrah. Can you come, uh, give me a ride? To uh, someplace. My place! That's it, my place."

"You're drunk, aren't you Pyrrah?"

"N-nooooo, what makessss you s-say that?"

"Because you drove there, so if you weren't drunk, you would have driven yourself. and I think I can even smell the alcohol through the phone."

"R-really? You can?"

"What? No! I didn't, this is what I mean when I say you got 'Pyrrah drunk'. There is drunk off your ass, then there is 'Pyrrah Drunk". Its on a whoooooole different level. Just, stay there, alright? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"T-thanks Ren..."

After about 5 minutes Ren showed up and helped Pyrrah into his car. He had tried not to smell too much of the alcohol on her, but it was impossible. Ren helped her into his house, knowing that she would probably trash her own place if left alone. Nora was still asleep upstairs, proving to Ren that she really could sleep through most things.

"Hey Ren..."

"Y-yes Pyrrah?"

"D-do you think I will be alright?" 

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"I mean, like, do you think things will be okay, and I will be able to pay off that debt?"

"I'm sure you'll be alright, Pyrrah."

"Ren. Would you, comfort me?"

"Pyrrah, you know I have Nora. That was a one time thing, back when we were in college."

"But Reeennnn."

"No. I'm sorry, but I love Nora, and I wouldn't do something like that to her."

"You always chose Nora over me. It's always been 'Nora this' and 'Nora that'. Even when we were younger."

"That's just the alcohol talking Pyrrah, get some sleep."

"Yea well, you just, I don't think... Okay."

Pyrrah passed out immediately after finishing her statement. Ren had known how Pyrrah had felt for some time, but he loved Nora. He thought that Pyrrah had moved on, but apparently she hadn't completely moved on. Ren didn't know, but behind the wall at the base of the stairs, Nora had been listening to their conversation. Being the, not-so-perceptive person that she is, she never knew about Pyrrah's feelings for Ren. She silently ran back up the stairs with tears starting to run down her cheek. Not wanting Ren to think she was awake, she went back into bed, acting as if she never left it.

The next five days went by with everyone doing their normal routine. On the sixth day, the band had a gig to play, set up by Pyrrah, of course. She made sure to get the best paying venue she could, so she had been expecting Ruby and the others to have a new song to play.

Everyone had shown up at Mistral's, a downtown club that would advertise good local talent around the entire city. When they finished getting their equipment set up, they had about a half hour left before they started. Pyrrah went to the bar like normal, but she didn't notice that the person she sat next to was Ren.

"Drinking already Pyrrah?"

The startled woman almost spilled her drink as she turned to face the voice.

"R-Ren? What are you doing here?"

"Well, your guys always use my studio for your practice, so I figure I might as well see how they perform in an actual show."

"... Look, Ren, about yesterday."

"It's alright, I know it was just the alcohol talking."

"Y-yea... Just the alcohol... I think I'm going to go see how they feel before their show."

"Yea, that's cool Pyrrah."

Pyrrah rushed away from her seat to any other place in the building, not wanting anyone she knew to see her slight breakdown.

"H-hi, Pyrrah, um, w-whats wrong?"

"Oh! Jaune, didn't see you. Its nothing, really."

"Are you sure Pyrrah, did someone try being rough with you?"

"Oh no, no nothing like that."

"O-okay, that's good. I didn't want to have to beat someone up. H-hey, so I was, uh, wondering if, maybe, you wanted to go for a coffee sometime?"

Before Pyrrah could give her response, Ruby called Jaune to the stage. She didn't realize it had already been a half an hour. With everyone in their places, Jaune started a steady keyboard rhythm, accompanied with drums.

"Tell me to go,"

"But hands beg me to sta~ay."

"Your lips say that you love,"

"Your eyes say that you ha~ate."

"There's truth in your lies."

"Doubt in your faith."

"What you built you lay to waste."

"There's truth in your lies."

"Doubt in your faith."

"All I've got is what you didn't take."

"So I,"

"I wont be the one,"

"Be the one to leave this,"

"In pieces."

"And you,"

"You will be alone,"

"Alone with all your secrets,"

"And regrets"

"Don't lie."

The same beat kept up through most of the song, adding in guitar after the chorus. It wasn't like many of the songs they played, but it gained applause and cheers just the same. As the song went, Pyrrah had just been sitting on her chair, watching the show, crying silent tears...

**So, how'd you like it? I took a small break away from the whole White Fang aspect of the story for now, and focused on the personal drama. Bet nobody could have thought I would make a Pyrrah-Ren-Nora Love triangle, with Jaune in the running (Unless you saw it coming, in which case... Good for you?). The song this time was **_**In Pieces**_** By Linkin Park. One of the best bands evvuurrrrrr. I liked how this chapter went, and if you did to, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	5. It has Begun Part 1

**Howdy ho everyone! Guess what? I'm not dead! Just really bad at getting motivated to write. But I'm finally getting the next chapter to melodious Rose out, so that's a good thing, Right? Also, I want to announce that I am giving my good friend Phoenix Commander **_**Writing Our Own Story**_**, as I feel he will do it better justice than I can, since he is a more serious person than I. So for any updates to that, look to Phoenix Commander. But without anymore months of delay, lets get to Chapter 5!**

"So, this is the "talent" you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, Cinder, this is them. They're good, and they will work perfectly for what we want. And it will give me a better shot at getting my money from that little wannabe producer."

"I'll hand it to you, Roman, you did a good job of finding a suitable group, I think they will do just fine..."

_Meanwhile_

_Riing Riing_

"Hello?"

"Hey Ruby, It's Pyrrah! No time to explain, get everyone ready to work and at Ren's house as soon as possible! I think we struck gold Ruby!"

"Wait, Pyrrah!"

The phone went dead before Ruby could get a word in. But with as excited as Pyrrah sounded, Ruby figured it was worth the time to get everyone together.

About an hour later the group of 5 arrived at Ren's place, not surprised to see a pacing Pyrrah already there.

"Great, you guys are here! Come on, come on we have to hurry!"

"Wait, Pyrrah, whats going on? Where's the fire?"

"The fire is our group getting big, real big!"

The now intrigued Ruby lead her friends through the house and into the recording studio. Once she got there, she was met with a now calmed Pyrrah, Ren, and a new woman she had never met before.

"Ah, you must be Ruby, Pyrrah has told me quite a bit about you and your friends. You look just as pretty as Pyrrah said."

"Uh, Thanks... But, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me, My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall. As I'm sure you've heard from Pyrrah, I am a pretty well known person in the music industry."

"Oh, sorry, Pyrrah kinda forgot to mention that."

Noticing the twang of irritation in Ruby's voice, Pyrrah promptly left the room to get Cinder some water.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering 'Why are we talking to another producer if we already have Pyrrah?' Well, she happens to be the daughter of a friend, and I heard that she was in the business as well. So I came to see how I could help some aspiring young artists and their manager."

"So you're like, an actual big time producer person?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

"So, is this us getting found and getting super popular and being huge names?!"

"Not quite yet. I'm sure you can understand how I would have a little doubt about signing you on, right?"

"Yea, I-I guess."

"So, I'm offering you, a test of sorts. Every week for three weeks, I will come back with a few of my colleagues to examine your abilities. If you can satisfy us, then we have a deal, if not, then I'm sorry for wasting your time. This won't be easy, I've seen many great artists before, so it will take something really great to impress me."

A light humming was heard, causing confusion throughout the room.

"Oh, sorry, that is my alarm. I'm afraid I'll have to get going now. I'm looking forward to seeing you all again next week."

With that, Cinder left. Ruby and her friends had already started thinking up ways to impress the mysterious new woman with their songs, oblivious to her intentions.

_Beep Beep_

"Yes?"

"I've Issued the challenge to them. Now it's just a matter of time."

"Understood, I'll have Neo keep an eye on them for a while."

Cinder hung up the phone, pleased with the progress of their work.

"This is going almost too easy... Almost."

_6 Days Later_

"Alright guys, one more time, lets make sure we got it perfect."

"Are you sure Ruby? We've been practicing our asses off here. I think we got it down."

"You can never be too sure Yang. Now-"

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, just wanted to see how everything was going."

"Hey Pyrrah, when did you get here?"

"Oh, I was just, kinda here, for a while now..."

"Well it doesn't matter, I think we are ready for them. Buuuuuuut I just want to make sure."

"Well it sounds like you guys have it pretty down pat, and its not even a long song, you shouldn't worry so much."

"Maybe, maybe you guys are right. I'm just really excited, and nervous, and scared, and impatient, all at the same time."

"Don't worry, they're gonna love it."

"I hope you're right."

"By the way, have you seen Nora or Ren anywhere?"

"Actually, I haven't. I thought that you've seen them Pyrrah."

"Well I'm sure they're probably off doing something romantic or whatever."

After that, Pyrrah left them to their practice, which ended about a half-hour later. Ruby, Weiss and Yang got in their car and headed home, even though there was something on everyone's mind. Once the trio entered the house, though, the silence couldn't be kept any longer.

"I'm worried about Ren and Nora. Why hasn't anyone seen them or heard from them? This isn't normal."

"I'm worried too, Weiss, but there's nothing we can do about it right now. Besides, they will probably show up tomorrow."

"Yea, I guess you're right, Ruby..."

_The Next Day_

Everyone was in place and knew their parts. The group's combined anxiety slowly rising, reaching a tipping point as Cinder and her associate entered the room.

"Alright, today is the first day of your trial. This is my friend and partner, Mercury Black. He is also here to asses your performance."

"Alright, miss Fall, we wont disappoint!"

"Good, now, begin when you're ready."

The Room went silent as Ruby started her Singing with Jaune's keyboard in the background.

"Even a well lit place, can hide salvation."

"A map to a one man maze, that never sees the sun."

"Where the lost, are the heroes"

"And the thieves are left to drown."

"But everyone knows by now,"

"Fairy tales are not found."

"They're written in the walls,"

"As we walk,"

"In a straight line!"

"Into the dirt as a landslide, approaches!"

"But nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun!"

"We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from!"

"It has, begun."

"Into the dark below,"

"Evading shadows."

"Blind in a rabbit's hole,"

"We fall into the earth."

"As we watch the shell, come unraveled."

"And the seed begins to rise."

"Embracing a starlit fate, as we wait, in the night."

"It's written in the walls,"

"As we walk,"

"In a straight line!"

"Into the dirt as a landslide, approaches!"

'But nothing could ever stop us from stealing our own place in the sun!"

"We will face the odds against us and run into the fear we run from!"

"It has begun."

"It has begun."

"It has begun."

"It has begun."

"it has begun."

Ruby took a minute to catch her breath before speaking again.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, I-"

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt Cinder, but this is urgent."

"What is it?"

"There's been an accident!"

**And I shall leave you with that. I like cliffhangers, don't you? Sarcasm or no, take that as you will. But I am contemplating making a small one shot soon, thinking up an idea that's been brewing in my head. So so sooo sorry for making you guys wait for an update. If you like seeing these chapters again, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	6. complications

**Hey guys! After such a long delay, here we finally are with a new chapter to Melodious Rose. It's taken a while to not only think of something usable, but to motivate myself to make more. I didn't completely like the direction this fic was going, so I will really need your guys' opinions on this chapter, and all the previous. But lets get on with chapter 5 now!**

Six people crowded around Ren's hospital bed. The boy in question had bruises along both of his left and right arms and a black eye. There might have been more on the rest of his body, but it was covered by sheets pulled over him.

"Nora, what happened?"

Nora had forced back her sobbing enough to answer Pyrrah's question.

"W-we were walking down the street to get back home. A-and these White Fang goons jumped us, probably wanted our money or something, I don't know. We fought them off, but there were too many of them. Ren held the rest off so I could call the cops."

"That isn't normal to see a big number of Gang members for something as petty as a mugging... Don't blame yourself, Nora. There was nothing more you could have done."

Nora knew Pyrrah just wanted to make her feel better, but it didn't help. She couldn't hold back her tears any more, though. Ruby had just gotten back from talking to the doctor in the other room, eager to inform the team of Ren's condition.

"Well, the doctor said Ren's going to be fine, he just needs to rest here for now. It's getting late, though. We should let Ren get some sleep."

The group left the room in a hurry, not wanting to interrupt Ren's rest. Jaune and Pyrrah took Nora with them, and drove her home. Ruby and Weiss went out to wait in the car for Blake and Yang. The former of the two was actually looking for Yang, who she presumed got lost on the way. As Blake was about to turn the corner she saw Yang, sitting on a bench alone. She wasn't sure what made her stop and watch Yang, but Blake didn't completely turn the corner, staying just out of sight of the blonde.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

The surprised drummer looked up to see a girl, who looked maybe a year younger than her, standing there.

"U-um, no. Go ahead."

She had multi-coloured hair that Yang thought fit on her well, even if it was pink and brown. She was wearing a white and pink oat, with brown pants and shoes, which matched her eyes that seemed to glow in the light.

"Thanks, I was here visiting my friend that had a car accident, but they were asleep, so I was going to wait for the m to wake up."

"Yea, I'm visiting my friend too, some white fang goons jumped him for no reason."

"That's terrible! Was he your boyfriend or something?"

"O-oh, no nothing like that! He's just a friend."

"Soooo, you're single too? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot I had an appointment today with my friend RJ. I'll see you later!"

The strange girl shot up off the bench, giving Yang a small kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, I'm Neo!"

"Y-yang..."

"later Yang!"

Yang was speechless as this mysterious girl, Neo, just rushing in the other direction. Figuring it was about time to leave, before anyone else had the chance to be weird with her. She had just turned the corner, when something moved out of her way.

"So, who's your new friend, Yang?"

"B-B-Blake! W-what were you doing here? S-she was just some w-weird girl I really dont know her she just came sat down and now I'm freaking out cause I don't know how to say anything and I need to just stop talking!"

"Calm down Yang. I'm not going to question your love life. If you aren't in interested in anyone you _already_ know, then maybe she will be good for you."

Blake walked off with an urgency in her step. She needed to get away from Yang before she let her emotions show.

"Blake! Wait! I didn't! Great, way to go Xiao Long, all that time you spent trying to get close to her and ask her out, all down the drain!"

Yang followed Blake's lead, leaving the building. She joined the other three that were waiting at the car. Not wanting to spend anymore time here than needed, they left in a hurry. Each had their own reasons for staying silent the entire ride.

* * *

A man with a hat on, over bright orange hair, sat down next to the girl known as Neo. He began reading the newspaper, trying to look inconspicuous.

"You know your job description doesn't involve hitting on your targets, right?"

"Well, she was single, I'm single. She doesn't know I knew her, but was open with me. Plus, it's not like you can really stop me, so long as I don't tip her off."

"Just keep your contact to a minimum, Neo."

"You're no fun, Roman!"

"Well, if you're patient, and wait until we got what we want, maybe we'll let you take a full swing at her."

"Aww, you know how bad I am at being patient! But, fine, I guess I'll wait before making any big moves on her."

"You know, Neo, this is the first time I've seen you want a girl so bad. I mean, sure you've wanted a few 'clients' for some time alone when we were done with them. But this is on a whole other level."

"All those other people were just pushovers, waiting to be taken advantage of though. This one, she's special. She isn't going to be an easy catch, but I'm going to love taking her as my own."

"Damn, Neo, you can be creepy."

"You're the one talking to a girl, who looks half your age, about love interests."

"Touche."

* * *

In their bed at home, Weiss and Ruby were laying together, getting ready to sleep. Ruby nestled her head in Weiss' neck, so as to be close as possible. But even though she was in Weiss' arms, laying in her bed, she still couldn't relax.

"Hey Weiss, you awake still?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"I can't get to sleep, I just keep thinking about it all."

"We'll figure things out in the morning when we're less exhausted."

"But, I can't get to sleep!"

"Alright, tell me what you're thinking then, Ruby."

"Well, don't you think it's a bit odd that as soon as Pyrrah finds us, there's another producer that helps _Her_? And in one day, we see Roman _and_ your Mother, after all this time? And now that we have a deal made out, our friend gets attacked from what seems like a planned thing. Doesn't it seem a little fishy?"

"Well, when you say it like that, something doesn't seem right. How would my Mother be connected to Roman? and why is it that when we have something to do with Cinder, we 'mysteriously' get confronted by the White Fang and Roman? It's just too much of a coincidence."

"Right? It's just alot to take in. But, I do feel better now. Thanks for hearing me out, Weiss."

"It's no problem Ruby. I'm always here for you. Now, lets get to sleep."

Ruby, having no objections, fell asleep in Weiss' arms almost immediately. Weiss let her stay there, since it was really comforting to her.

"Heh, you always fall asleep first, but at least it gives me the chance to see your cute sleeping face."

**There is chapter 6. I'm sorry for the late update, but I had a surprisingly busy few days. I wanted to get this out on time so, so badly. But fate had other plans for me. As soon as I post this, I'm getting on a new LWR chapter, so no rest for me, but that's ok. This took me a while, and if you appreciate the work I put in, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! **


End file.
